


Forgotten Family

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard Snart loses his memory and forgets everything that's good in his life.





	Forgotten Family

Snart was injured on a mission. He hit his head pretty hard and has been unconscious for almost a week now. Sara’s sitting by his side when he finally wakes up.

 

“Len?”

“Sara? What happened?”

“You hit your head last week during that fight against the Injustice League. You’ve been in a coma-”

“Wait, last week? Injustice League? Sara what are you talking about? What happened at the Vanishing Point? The oculus-”

“Len that was 10 years ago.”

“10 years?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Knocking Mick out because he was going to sacrifice himself.”

“Do you remember our kiss? Our first kiss?”

“We kissed? I don’t remember that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she lied as tears started to form in her eyes.

“What happened after I took Mick’s place?”

“You died. And then about a year later the team broke time and while fixing it, it sent a ripple through spacetime that brought you back. We got together after then.”

“Are we still together?”

“Yeah,” she answered as she showed him their wedding rings, “We are.”

“We’re married? Sara, I’m so sorry. I don’t- I don’t remember any of it, any of us. I’m- I’m so sorry.”

 

Sara pulled him in for a hug to reassure him that everything would be okay.

 

“It’s alright, Len. You’re going to get your memory back. I’m sure of it.”

“Did you propose, or did I?”

“You did. You took me to St. Roche where we had our first bar fight and played Love Will Keep Us Together and you asked me to dance and then you got down on one knee and said ‘Sara Lance, White Canary, you are the light of my life. You’ve brought me out of the darkness and made me a better person. You saved my soul from the greed and hate of my past and given me hope for a brighter future. And I’ve been thinking even more lately about what the future holds for me, and you, and me and you. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you for better or for worse; with our lives, probably the latter. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?’ and I said yes and we kissed and we’ve been married for the past 6 years.”

“Never thought of myself as a romantic.”

 

They shared a small laugh at that before Leonard cupped Sara’s face and pulled her in for a gentle and loving kiss.

 

“If our first kiss was anything like that then I can see why we got married.”

“I love you, Leonard. I understand that since you don’t remember that you probably don’t-”

“I love you too. I have for a while now. And I’m not just saying that because it’s been 10 years since I fell in love with you. Sara, I-”

 

Suddenly the door opened and a little kid bearing a striking resemblance to Leonard’s younger self ran in.

 

“Daddy! Daddy, you’re awake!” the boy shouted as he jumped onto the bed to hug a very surprised Leonard.

“Um, Junior, can you let go for a moment? Daddy’s not feeling too well at the moment,” Sara told the kid as Leonard stared at him not daring to move a muscle out of fear.

“Sorry he ran in by himself, but you know how hard it is to catch him when he-” Mick said as he entered the room, “Snart, you’re awake.”

“Mick, can you please take Junior and wait outside for a sec?”

“Sure, Blondie,” he said as he picked up the boy, “Come on kid, let’s go.”

“Bye, daddy! I love you!” Junior said as his Uncle Mick took him out.

“Who was?” Leonard asked her as soon as they were out of the room.

“Our son, Leonard Junior. He’s four now.”

“We have a kid?”

“Two of them actually, he has a younger sister Laurel who’s almost three months old. You okay, Len?”

“No, I’m- I-” he uttered as he shook his head in disbelief, “Sara how is this- how am I a father?”

“I know you’re freaking out right now. But everything’s okay, I promise.”

“Okay? Sara, you know what kind of father I had growing up. What if I’m just like him?”

“You’re not.”

“You don’t know that. My father didn’t raise a hand to me until I was nine. What if in a few years, I hurt Junior or Laurel? I don’t want to be like my dad, Sara, I can’t.”

“You won’t, Len. I know because you love our kids too much to ever lay a hand on them. Matter of fact, having them was your idea.”

“My idea? I wanted kids?”

“Yes. You said that you were always afraid of what would happen if you ever became a father but that you thought that with me by your side that you had a shot of doing right by our kids and that the world needed more of me in the world. And I told you that the world needed more you in it too,” she said as she stroked his face, “I love you, Len, and you and I, we love our kids. You’re a good father.”

“I’m a good father?”

“Yeah, you read to Junior every night. You tuck him in, you take our kids to the doctor when one of them is sick, you even stayed at the hospital for a week when Laurel had pneumonia. You’re an amazing dad, Len. Our kids love you so much Junior even said once that you were his favorite.”

 

Leonard gave a small laugh at the idea that he could ever be the favorite parent. The smile on his face from what he was hearing was brighter than any he could remember having.

 

“I wish I could remember.”

 

The two of them kissed and after three weeks of recovery he did finally remember. He remembered every date night, every kiss, every night of passion, their wedding, the birth of his kids, Junior’s first steps, his first words, and every single one of his birthdays.

 

He remembered the joy his family brought him and the love that now overwhelmed his heart. Love that he never would have imagined being lucky enough to have in his life. As he sat on the couch with his family in his arms he thought about how he was even more grateful for his family now than he ever was before this all happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
